Who is JoeJoeGuwop?
People been asking who is the young artist that goes by the name JoeJoeGuwop people don't know where this kid came from but is taking the rap game by storm. JoeJoeGuwop is fifteen years old he says he been rapping for about two years now Before JoeJoeGuwop moved to Vegas he lived in the north side of Fresno California. Guwop gang was a click him and a couple neighborhood friends came up with growing up in my city was fun before the killing started getting out of hand so he moved to las Vegas. When he was in the ninth grade Fresno was turning into LA I ask him what does he mean he told me people was dying almost everyday it wasn't Fresno no more it was NoTown. I ask him where did he get the name joejoeguwop he told me I had the name JoeJoe since I was born the guwop part didn't come in tell highschool I got the name JoeJoeGuwop because at one point I was really getting money with my cousin kingguwop and it just came to me I told everybody don't call me Joe no more its JoeJoeGuwop and it stuck. I ask himwhy he started guwop gang he told me it was some to do at the time at first guwop gang wasn't a gang it was a click people we had beef with turn it into a gang it started with five members I ask him why he used numbers he told me to identify who was who when we didn't want to use names he said #00 was him #2 is his brother manman #3 is judda #4 is king guwop #5 is cmoney and he makes #1 I ask him how many is there know he said 15 original members and that's just guwop gang we have different clicks and people join every day. I ask about the deaths of #2 and #3 how did him and the crew felt after they past he said it will never be the same gang was hurt when 2 and 3 died when judda died I couldn't believe it cause I was with bro that day when he died and judda was my n**** I grew up with him and when manman died I couldn't believe it that was my big bro I hop in traffic with the guyz looking for the opps but after that I didn't leave the house for 3 weeks because I was depressed thinking like my brother gone but this who I do it for its manmanworld judda gang and we gone take it top. JoeJoe explained to me the reason he think his city crime rate rising he told me cause teens his age and younger don't have a father or father figure in their life or household so they was taught by the streets he said the streets teach hate people hate each other because they from different hoods or lost close friends or family from gangbanging you don't have to know the person all you need to know where he from. We got on the topic of his uncle Brian Winston (BreezyWorld) who was gun down on January 3, 2015 he told me he wasn't supposed to leave yet he was called home to early I ask how his reaction to his death he replied and said the crazy think about his death the day he died he was talking about him and something didn't feel right speaking about him so the next day he came back in town to find out he pasted away he told me Brian Winston was there when his father wasn't he remember sitting in the back of his car and tell him his childhood he could relate to some of the things he went through he said breezy believed in me with this rapping sh*t he the reason why I go hard at least he can do is keep his name alive.